Encuentros y desencuentros
by otakundercover
Summary: Me cuesta mucho resumir esta historia, pero se puede decir que es un encuentro de la cura de Zelgadis, pero se encontraran mucho en el camino. Z/A


Hola, aca estoy de vuelta! Yo se que me quede a la mitad con la otra historia, pero ya la voy a continuar!! No te preocupes, Pome-chan, en algun momento prometo continuarla

Esta es la continuación de "Una noche en el palacio". Esto vendría despues de las aventuras que tienen en Slayers Revolution. Iba a esperar a ver Slayers Evolution antes de hacer una continuación de mis historias, pero no pude evitarlo!

Van pasando muchas cosas, por eso no puedo decir cual es el argumento general. Esta si va a ser una historia larga y cambie el estilo de la narración: este capitulo esta contado por Zelgadis...

Por último, bienvenida sean todas sus críticas o comentarios! Slayers no me pertenece!!

Espero que difruten la historia...

* * *

**Lo que estaba esperando**

_La vida daba giros inesperados…Si, el yo de antes, se enconaría conmigo ahora, no podría creer lo que es su futuro. Siempre pensé que las únicas personas con las que podría tener algún afecto eran Rodimas y Zorf, y habiendo muerto en batalla a manos de Shabramingo, parecía ser que iba quedarme definitivamente sólo: destinado a una vida solitaria, como mi antiguo bisabuelo y enemigo lo hubiera querido. Pero Lina y Gourry no sólo fueron mis aliados, sino también merecieron el nombre de "amigos". Cuando a Lina le di mi mano, fue un modo de decirle eso: que eran importantes para mi y podían contar conmigo. Claro que en esos momentos, contar con alguien no sería más que sacar de apuros, si era necesario; o aliarnos para enfrentar algún otro enemigo en cómun. Pero ellos intentaron acercarse más a mí, aún habiendo puesto muchas trabas. Así me encontré viajando con ellos, formando parte de un equipo, que seríamos los Slayers para la princesa justiciera…_

_Si, no sólo ellos dos, sino también – y especialmente – Amelia se acercó a mi…Se adentro más a mi de lo que yo hubiera creído. Ella me hizo dar cuenta que no estaba sólo… y yo le prometí que volvería a verla cuando estuviera curado…_

_Nunca pensé que tendría alguien que me esperará! Siempre mis objetivos en la vida se han centrado en mí mismo: volverme más fuerte, encontrar mi cura. Pero nunca pensé que haría una promesa a otra persona… _

_Bueno, no cumplí del todo la promesa…La fui a ver antes de curarme, (fue ella quien me lo pidió, claro…) y me termine quedando a su lado, en su palacio…_

_Eso si era algo que jamás hubiera imaginado…estar con alguien, teniendo este cuerpo maldito…Si, sigo encerrado en este cuerpo, que maldecirá mi vida por siempre! Por eso no puedo rendirme ante mi búsqueda…por lo que tengo un trato con la corona de Seillun. Yo seré el guardaespaldas de la princesa y ellos pagan mis servicios con la búsqueda de mi cura. Pareciera un buen trato, podría tener acceso a mucha información que yo sólo no podría contar jamás, pero sabía que ninguno de esos investigadores lo harían con el mismo empeño con él que yo lo hago, por qué mi vida depende de ello!_

Me encontraba mordiendo mis labios azules, que no cedían ante la fuerza de mis dientes. Cruzados mis brazos, se encontraban oprimiendo fuertemente mis mangas. Mis piernas cruzadas a su vez, agrietando poco a poco el piso de madera que había debajo de mi cuerpo.

_Rayos!! Hacía seis meses que estaba sirviendo a la capital de la magia blanca, y ninguna noticia de una posible cura de mis condición! Esos sujetos seguramente no estaban investigando bien! Como podía ser que aún no hayan encontrado nada, aunque sea una pista falsa!!_

Lleve una de mis manos rocosas a mis cabellos de alambres, para rascarlos nerviosamente.

_Se que no debería quedarme aquí! Debería ir a buscar mi cura por mi mismo…pero no puedo…_

-"Aaayyy, señor Greywords, acaso esta teniendo problemas de amor??"

La voz chillona y nasal me llevo a tierra nuevamente, donde me encontré con una de las sirvientas del palacio, regordeta y narigona, mirándome fijo con ojos picarones. Si, era una simpática persona, si uno lo ve desde de afuera…Pero es en realidad una viaja cuarentona que esta sedienta de secretos ajenos.

Detrás de ellas podía ver otras dos mucamas más jóvenes, pero con el mismo espíritu chismoso. Yo me encontraba en el comedor de la gente de servicio, tomando una taza de café…que simplemente seguí tomando, esperando a que entendieran la indirecta de que no me interesaba hablar con ellas…Pero jamás lo entendían! Allí estaban, esperando lo imposible. Realmente no han pensado por un segundo, que si realmente tuviera algo interesante que contarle ellas serían las últimas personas a las que les iría a confiar algo!

-"A que te refieres?"- pregunte haciendo mi mejor cara de indiferencia. No es tan difícil moldear mi rostro para la indiferencia o frialdad, pues mi condición me lleva de por sí a tener un _rostro de piedra_. Algunas personas eso las espanta o molesta, y finalmente dejan de molestarme…pero hay otras que simplemente tienen la facultad de ser particularmente obstinados, para mi infortunio...

-"Vamos, señor, esa cara muestra que algo lo esta molestando!"- afirmó Rose, la mucama regordeta, consultando con las otras dos chicas que asintieron con su cabeza.

Bueno, debía admitir que no estaban del todo erradas…pero no iba darles el gusto de confirmar tal cosa…

-"Definitivamente algo anda pasando en su vida personal, señor Greywords…"- afirmó la colorada, Lila. Es una joven de unos 26 años, con esbelta figura (muy popular entre los otros guardias de la corona). Personalmente, para mí es una fastidiosa y engreída persona que debería pagarle para que cerrará su boca. Y como siempre, hablando de más, tenía que seguir adhiriendo más de sus innecesarios comentarios- "Seguro tuviste una pelea con hime-sama y ahora te has quedado sin "mañanero" de todos los días, eh?"- la pelirroja dijo, guiñándome un ojo. Creo que ella se describe por sí sola…

-"Ya dejen de decir tonterías!! Qué no entienden que no hay nada entre nosotros dos!!"- si, ya me habían sacado de quicio. Siempre venían con una nueva del amorío entre la princesa con su guardaespaldas personal…

Y no! no somos amantes!! Si, nos solemos ver…pero no hacemos nada! nada de lo que implicaría ser amantes…diablos, no me hagan hablar más!

Sigo siendo una quimera, no? No es posible que tengamos nada más que unas pláticas o aventuras de diversa índole. Si, eso no nos hace amantes, definitivamente…

Pero hazle entender a esas viejas, sin nada mejor que hacer con su vida, de lo contrario…te desafió a que lo intentes!

-"Vaya, vaya, señor Greyword, que es ese rubor que tiñe sus mejillas?"- señalo Rosa picaramente, como siempre. Y lo que más odiaba de todo es que mi propio cuerpo no me estaba ayudando. Diablos que me daba vergüenza!

-"Estas gravitando en tus pensamientos, otra vez, pensando en tu amada princesa…Que romántico!"- finalmente agregó su pizca, las más anciana del grupo, Margaret. Se puede decir que es la más tranquila de las tres, pero – por mi parte- termina por decir los comentarios más comprometedores- "Un amor prohibido pero el más sincero. Un amor imposible que sólo puedes esperar a su lado, siendo sólo su protector, pero nunca teniendo su cuerpo o sus labios! Oh, qué desdichoso se vuestro amor..."- dijo la señora de tez blanca y pelo griseaso, que parecía no tener sus años por el entusiasmo que le ponía a sus palabras, cual poeta inspirada. No pude evitar más de una vez pensar que de esa mujer Amelia sacó la tendencia emparejar a Gourry y Lina (y sabiendo que la sacerdotisa se quedo sin madre desde pequeña, no era difícil suponer que alguien debió tomar de figura maternal...y lamentablemente fue esa persona…)

-"Oh, no seas dramática, Margaret! Seguro que algo anda haciendo con ella. Si no la princesa no andaría tan sonriente!" – dijo la osada Lila

-"Si, además su padre se casó con una mujer que no era noble, quien dice que no será el señor Greywords nuestro próximo príncipe!"- acordó Rose. Me quede pasmado por su afirmación. Nunca pensé que las leyes de un reino fueran tan flexibles para permitir que una plebeya tuviera acceso al trono.

Si que Seillun eran una cuidad peculiar (tanto como su príncipe). Pero no puedo imaginarme estando en el trono de Seillun…no creo que sería lo mejor para esta ciudad, después de tener ya de por sí tantos problemas…Momento! Qué hago pensado en esto?!

Pero ya había caído en una de sus farsas…y estaban las tres mirándome con su usual picardía. Algo que me fastidiaba más que ser molestado por personas así, es yo mismo caer en sus trucos!!

-"Paren con esto de que Amelia y yo somos pareja! No es así!!"- dije ya exasperado, me tenían harto con esas cosas. Por qué tenían que ser tan entrometidas?? La corona de Seillun les daba demasiado tiempo libre!!

-"Que le digas por el primer nombre es algo que sospechar…"

-"Es que siempre fue mi compañera de viaje, por eso no la trato tanto como una princesa"- respondí molesto, mirando hacia un costado.

-"Si, es que ustedes tienen mucha confianza…"- rebiro Lila, guiñando un ojo.

-"Qué románticos que son los jóvenes y sus aventurillas intrépidas…"- afirmó la ensoñadora Margaret.

-"Ojala yo hubiera tenido un príncipe _azul_ como usted en mi juventud…"- bromeo Rosa.

Cielos!! Por qué viene a mi la gente fastidiosa!! Son como Lina a la triple potencia! Y no me refiero exactamente a que sean dos más…

Por culpa de sus rumores, la gente iba a sospechar que algo podía estar pasando entre nosotros! No se daban cuenta los problemas que generaban con sus habladurías!!

A veces la gente nos miraba raro, y sabía que estas señoras habían soltado sus lenguas por ahí. Levantar sospechas sobre nuestra relación no sólo provocaría problemas en mi puesto de trabajo, sino que también haría imposible que pudiera siquiera hablar con Amelia (y si los rumores empeoraban, probablemente no le permitieran viajar con nosotros si el grupo se volviera a reunir…)

Por eso nos solemos ver ocultos…

Si, lo se…Parecía que realmente fuéramos amantes viéndonos a escondidas, pero después de escuchar tanto chusmerio en torno nuestro, no vi una mejor opción. Amelia simplemente acordó conmigo…se ve que ya las conoce bastante bien (y probablemente la fastidien a ella también)

Haciendo oídos sordos a lo que se estuvieran imaginando, me levante de mi asiento.

-"Gracias por el café, Rose."- indique levantando de mi silla- "Si me disculpan, no pienso quedarme aquí a escuchar más de sus teorías absurdas acerca de mi relación con la princesa..."- respondí seriamente, abandonando la cocina. No me gustaba mucha tratar a Amelia con tanta formalidad, pero si así se iban a callar la boca, entonces lo haría.

-"Espere, señor Greywords…realmente quiere insistir en esta porfía suya!"- afirmó Margaret, bastante seria. Realmente pensé que disfrutaban molestarme, pero no pude sorprender por la extraña advertencia de la mucama. Las otras dos no decían nada, pero también estaban serias.

-"Qué quieres decir con eso?"- pregunto, aún no dispuesto a bajar la guardia.

-"No seas necio y admité tus sentimientos por la princesa antes de que sea tarde!!"- No pude disimular ni un poco lo que me causo lo que dijo, me tire para atrás sin ver lo que podía llevarme puesto, volcando la taza donde había tomado mi café. Mi rostro se empezó a tornar rojo nuevamente, e intente responder a sus acusaciones pero Lila me interrumpió

-"Si, Amelia es una jovencita muy bella y le sobran pretendientes!"- Pretendientes? La mire confundido, pero... no tenía porque parecerme raro…era lo más lógico que Amelia deba tener a más de un hombre pidiendo su mano…

Pero eso no era asunto mío…Yo no acepté ser su guardaespaldas por tratar de conquistarla o algo. Es de lo más natural que ella contraiga matrimonio con algún otro príncipe o noble. Y en ninguna de esas dos categorías entraba yo, pero intenta de hacerle entender eso a este trío de fanáticas de la cursilería y el romanticismo barato.

-"Bueno escuche de alguien que puede que se case con ella…" - señalo Rosa, que siempre tenía las noticias de últimas horas. Muchas veces me doy vuelta y parto hacía lo mío, pero esta vez no. Quién rayos podía ser ese alguien?!

Esta bien, yo puedo adelantarme a saber que es lo que va a suceder en el futuro- y actuar racionalmente acorde a ello - pero algo muy diferente es que suceda ahora!

Qué! Debería estar alegre? No soy un hombre que le gusten las fiestas…

-"No sabía que Amelia- digo, hime-sama tuviera un prometido…"- afirmé seriamente, cerrando mis ojos, pero mi ceño estaba fruncido, temblando de lo oprimido que se encontraba el nervio. Era un esfuerzo sobrehumano a veces no mostrar mis emociones, pero me sentía vulnerable si lo hacía...y en estos momentos eran lo que menos deseaba que se notara!

-"Oh…sí! Se llama Raven, jugaban mucho en la infancia…y fue el primer amor de la princesa" – informó Margaret. Raven? Si que era un extraño nombre…(bueno, Zelgadis tampoco era el nombre más común del mundo). Lo recordaría…debía saber como era ese hombre, para saber si era merecedor de Amelia…

-"Parece que la llama del amor se vuelve a encender"- agregó Lila, con su usual picardía, y luego se dirigió a mi- "Por eso debes hacer que su llama se concentre en ti. Déle un poco de verdadera acción a nuestra princesa, señor Greywords"- díos, no puedo creer que una mujer tuviera tan poco pudor.

-"Usted debe tomar la iniciativa, sea hombre! Además parecen que los jardineros los vieron besandose"_. _LA BESO?!!

-"Ya dejen de molestar!!!"- ya mi voz empezó a dejar de mostrar calma. Si , no era mi gusto gritar, pero hay veces que me obligan a tener que ser así…- "Esto no es asunto suyo ni mío!!"- así resumí mis reprimendas, girándome para retirarme de una vez de ese nocivo cuarto …

No sabía si lo que decían era cierto o no (nunca se podía saber con ellas), pero, de cualquier manera, ya no querái enterarme más de nada y no pensaba seguir un rato más compartiendo el mismo aire con ese grupo de mujeres del demonio!

-"Telegrama de la sociedad de asociación sacerdotal de la corona!" – clamó un hombre menudo, de cabello oscuro y muy corto, entrando a comedor donde yo me encontraba. Me quede inmóvil en el lugar. Era…era…la información sobre mi cura!

-"Ese soy yo! se trata de la investigación acerca de mi cura! Qué es lo que han averiguado?"- no pude, no puedo ocultar la emoción que es encontrar una pista que pueda hacer que recupere mi cuerpo…y no me interesa ocultarlo…

-"Los telegramas de la corona sólo pueden ser entregados en la presencia de uno de los herederos al trono"- dijo el pedante hombrecillo. Tenían que ser tan formales, a los príncipes le tenían todo esto sin cuidado, por qué no me podía darlo directamente!! Puff…leyes son leyes…

-"Donde esta Amelia?"- pregunté ansioso

-"Debe estar en su cuarto…"- dijo la mucama, mientras limpiaban. Parecía que ninguna tenía la intención de ir a llamarle…

-"Podrían decirle que la están esperando?"- trate de sonar los amable que pude, oprimiendo mis ganas de sacarlas volando con una bola de fuego al mejor estilo Lina Inverse.

-"Tenemos trabajo que hacer, señor Greywords…Vaya usted! después de todo, sabe donde queda…"- contestaron con frialdad e hipocresía, y yo le dirigí una mirada de odio a cada una que ni se mosquearon en pescar. Viendo que el hombre no iba decirme nada si no estaba la princesa presente, no me quedaría otra alternativa que ir por ella.

-"Bien, espere, en seguida vendrá aquí…"- le ordené educadamente, en un tono de voz tranquilo. Pero no me ponía nada tranquilo ir a los aposentos de Amelia. Puede que sólo fuera a despertarle, pero esas tres miraditas que perseguían de atrás no hacían que fuera más fácil. Y mis mejillas de seguro no estaban ayudando!!

* * *

Recorrí los pasillos rápidamente, hasta llegar a la puerta de la habitación de Amelia. Quería que ese hombre me dijera la información rápido, pero no me agradaba para nada tener que ir a despertarla…Toque la puerta suavemente…pero no contestaba…toque la puerta aún mas fuerte…aún no contestaba

Lo que temía se estaba volviendo realidad!

-"Amelia!" – la llamé un par de veces, pero aún no me contestaba…Diablos debía tener un sueño muy profundo! Después de resignarme a seguir llamando, vi a mis alrededores…No, no había nadie…y mis orejas no percibían ninguna persona caminando por los pasillos del palacio. Trague saliva…bien podía entrar, no sería nada sospechoso, sólo iré a despertarla, sólo eso… Entreabriendo un poco la puerta, sin llegar a ver nada, me encontré excusándome para despertarla

-"Amelia! Disculpa que te moleste…Alguien ha venido por mi cura y necesita darme la información en tu presencia, así que podrías, por favor, venir al comedor a recibirlo?"

Pero nadie respondía aún

-"Amelia?" Podía tener el sueño tan profundo?! Animándome a abrir un poco más, entrecerrando los ojos - esperando que no sea tan despilfarrada al dormir y vea algo que no debí ver- pase a la habitación para encontrarme con…nadie. Estaba vacía! La habitación de Amelia estaba vacía.

Donde rayos estaba?!

----

**Nos vemos en el próximo!!**


End file.
